Escarlata
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Kaoru era una joven que a su corta edad había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre la vida, pero también, gracias a estas había conocido el más grande tesoro que pudo llegar a apreciar. Sin embargo, las personas cambian con el tiempo, ya sea para bien o para mal
1. Chapter 1

— **ESCARLATA—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a Ed, Sele y May por su ayuda. Con varios cambios viene un fic diferente. Espero que sea de su agrado, que disfruten

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **SCARLET**

 **SUNRISE AND THE NIGHT SKY**

" _Kaoru era una joven que a su corta edad había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre la vida, pero también, gracias a estas había conocido el más grande tesoro que pudo llegar a apreciar. Sin embargo, las personas cambian con el tiempo, ya sea para bien o para mal"_

Capítulo 1

Era una de las varias veces que podía recordar tocar esa piel, suave y tersa bajo su tacto. Tan cálida que insistía con volverla su nido cada vez que quería recostarse y posar su mejilla solo para sentirla. La blancura de ésta, su fragancia delicada, tenue y discreta, volvía sus respiraciones suspiros y, sus descansos sobre ella, acciones consientes para llenarse de ese recuerdo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Podía descansar en ella con una sonrisa dichosa sintiendo cada palpitación que retumbaba contra su oído, como una orquesta melodiosa dedicada sólo a su persona. Ahí, era su refugio, donde cerraba los ojos como gesto necesario o un requisito para sentirse en casa volando en esa nube suave semejante a la seda a través del tiempo. Aunque no se comparaba lo material con lo más vívido que acariciaba, los roces de su mano experimentaban la perfección y su silueta, descubriendo tal suavidad que no podía creer que fuera un cuerpo humano el que tocaba.

Ahora, que si hablaba de los demás rasgos que la enloquecían, tendría que decir que eran los menos prominentes, pero los que solo ella conocía. Al principio, cualquier persona lo notaría por su largo y hermoso cabello, que era lo que más llamaba la atención. Un distintivo único y bello, algo como: ¡hey, mírame que aquí estoy y este es mi cabello! Sin embargo, si lo ocultábamos bajo una gorra o lo sacábamos de la ecuación, lo que le seguía contemplar era ese color miel de sus ojos. Uno claro que al exponerse en un día soleado parecía como si se trataran de dos gemas hermosas que habían sido sacadas de sus estuches.

No obstante, si le poníamos unos lentes de sol, entonces podías enamorarte de su rostro. Uno con facciones delicadas y perfectas que te orillaban a envidiar cualquier tipo de alimentación o tratamiento que el chico seguía. Luego, se tenía que hablar de su cuerpo, que, aunque era delgado podías distinguir las bendiciones, a través de la ropa, de tener una figura bien proporcionada y disimuladamente marcada por las horas de trabajo en las que él laboraba.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas estas cualidades, se sentía dichosa de decir que conocía más allá de lo que otras podían degustar a simple ojeada. Como, por ejemplo, tenía el privilegio de enlistar las cosas que le volvían la cabeza un caos, o las que deseaba tocar cada vez que entraban en su rango de visión. Desde los detalles más emocionales hasta los más carnales.

Entre estos, estaba un lunar en el costado de su dedo índice, u otro que se encontraba por el collar de su pecho. Ese puntito diminuto que de tan solo imaginarlo quería besar y acariciarlo. Luego, estaba el canal de su espalda trabajada. Aquel que surcaba a lo largo y que dejaba bien en claro la firmeza de sus músculos al estar bien definido. Bueno, y ya que si hablaba de su espalda… ¿por qué no hablar de su espalda baja? Esas dos hendiduras localizadas en esa parte inferior, que podía ver cuando se quitaba la camisa, le provocaban fantasías por el simple hecho de existir en esa locación.

También, ¡¿qué podía decir de su cadera?! Amaba sus huesos pélvicos cuando se marcaban en sus pantalones mientras que sutilmente los rastros de sus músculos apenas nacientes aparecían por aquí y por allá en su parte superior. Ah, ¡¿qué más podía agregar que no fueran detalles tan minuciosos?! Era una mujer enamorada, desde los pequeños cabellos pelirrojos en la base de su nuca, hasta la elegancia en la curvatura de su pie. Sí, aunque pareciera un fetiche no lo era. Simplemente había aprendido a valorarlo grabando cada detalle en su mente.

Y, aunque era optimista y creía que su relación duraría por mucho tiempo pensaba que era bueno guardar detalles que le recordaran a él. A su piel y esencia, para así conmemorarlo durante el día, cuando estuvieran separados.

Por otro lado, su actitud y buena voluntad era lo que le había atraído también. Desde su nobleza e ingenuidad en cada uno de sus actos desinteresados, hasta la inteligencia y sabiduría que a su edad demostraba. Entre aquellas virtudes se encontraba su sentido del humor. Pues, a pesar de ser el sueño del novio ideal de cualquier joven, a su edad, su estética y lo codiciado que era, su forma de ser no concordaba con todo lo vano que poseía. Decía cosas graciosas, bobas e interesantes que le hacían querer pasar más tiempo a su lado. Por su humildad y diferencia, entre todos los demás, hubo muchas que quisieron que anhelaban en estar en sus zapatos.

Sin embargo, si se trataba de él, no todo era perfecto. Si necesitaba decir algo por lo que la gente adulta, como alguien que ella conocía, lo rechazaba, era por su estatus sencillo. Sus bolsillos no siempre estaban llenos, su simpleza al vestir o al arreglarse a veces dejaba que desear. Y, su esfuerzo para poder seguir con la escuela mientras trabajaba era otro 'pero' que en el mundo de los adultos se criticó, dejando de lado que se referían a un joven, cuyos padres se habían ido. Lo menospreciaban porque sabían que nunca tendría los medios para hacer algo grande, que se quedaría estancado en el camino cuando sus fuerzas y motivación se acabaran. No tendría nada que ofrecer en un futuro y sería alguien al que todos podían olvidar. Alguien que el tiempo alejaría.

Aunque, no para ella. Él simplemente era perfecto ante sus ojos. No necesitaba recordarlo por sus logros materiales sino por lo que era. Por todo lo que le conformaba; un ser humano que se esforzaba cada día y que amaba la vida venciendo las adversidades. Por eso, y solo por lo que significaba se había atrevido a desafiar a todos. Incluso a sus propios sueños.

Primero, lo había visto en la escuela y posteriormente había hablado con él. Aunque fue hasta el día en que el coche de su amiga necesitó de una mano para volver a la calle, cuando fueron al taller donde él solía trabajar como asistente, como trabajo de medio tiempo. Desde ese día, después de conocer su gentileza, lo visito frecuentemente y también fue visitada por él.

Sus mundos habían colisionado, o así era como lo llamaba su madre la cual se creía de la alta sociedad cuando su padre solo ganaba el suelo de una familia promedio. ¿Se reía? Claro que se reía de la ironía de la vida. Porque las apariencias solo eran importantes hasta que después ambos adultos empezaron a ejercer y sus presunciones se volvieron realidad.

Pero para ese entonces, era demasiado tarde. Ese chico tímido que quedaba con la melena alborotada luego de despertar o cuando salía del trabajo, tenía sueños que la incluían. No solo se visualizaba con ella en un futuro, sino que su meta era una de las más nobles; era salvar vidas. Medicina tal vez o algo relacionado con asistir a los demás.

Sus logros futuros no hicieron más que embelesarle el alma con ilusiones de estar a su lado. Permanecer ahí hasta verlo triunfar, con esa sonrisa tonta mientras caminaba con ese paso elegante suyo para recibir cualquier premio por su esfuerzo. Deseaba estar ahí de verdad. Anhelaba ese camino junto a él al saber su dedicación y perseverancia. Porque estaba segura que lograría grandes cosas y sería el mejor que conocía.

Por la certeza en ese futuro y sus promesas, se entregó a él sin dudarlo. Una que otra vez cuando se podía escapar de su madre para jugar a ser una adulta a sus diecisiete años de edad. En mutuo acuerdo, ambos se dieron el alma y juraron amarse en espíritu hasta que la muerte los separara, entre sus murmuras después de hacer el amor.

¿Podía llamarse un matrimonio espiritual?

No lo sabía, pero era así como habían logrado tener esa relación estable y de ensueño que siempre deseó. Pero, fue hasta unos meses después que todo cambió.

Su calendario seguía tachado en varios días en los que no había recibido ninguna clase de respuesta de su cuerpo para saber si estaba embarazada o no. La ansiedad de los exámenes de la universidad y las respuestas de las becas de su novio la estresaban y, sobretodo, aumentaban esa preocupación. Para resolver sus dudas, compró pruebas caseras obteniendo varios positivos.

Su madre fue la primera en enterarse y de la que temió mucho más. Sin embargo, tenía razón en una cosa que le había dicho: ¿acaso era capaz de destrozarle la vida y oportunidades de un posible futuro a ese joven? ¿Podía, de verdad, amarrarle la vida con otra vida que los haría feliz…o solo a ella?

Considerando todas sus dudas y, con planes de ocultarlo, habló con él haciendo pasar su plática como una casual e inofensiva.

—¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener en un futuro, Kenshin?

—Ninguno. No quiero pensar en eso por el momento —contestó sonriente muy en el fondo creyendo que serían comprendidos sus motivos—. Porque primero quiero hacerme un hombre digno de una familia — _la que s_ _é_ _que me darás cuando estemos listos_. _Un hombre digno de ti_ _,_ _que tenga que ofrecerles a ti y a mis hijos,_ quiso decir. Pero por lo mismo, por su actitud tímida calló pensando que con lo que había dicho era suficiente en una pregunta como esa.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió ella acariciándole su hombro—. Entonces… deseas estudiar y terminar tu carrera. Esa es tu prioridad…

—Pues no es mi prioridad — _eres tú,_ se repitió mentalmente acariciando la mejilla de su novia—. Pero es la única forma en la que puedo estar a tu… —guardó silencio al ver en escena a la madre de la pelinegra, tomándola del brazo mientras le decía que debían volver a casa y que ya había escuchado suficiente.

 _¿Suficiente?_ Pensó, peguntándose sobre lo que hablaban. Pero con el guiño de la pelinegra, le restó importancia al asunto y solo agitó la mano desprendiéndose de ella. Era una de las muchas rabietas de su madre al encontrarlos nuevamente juntos. Así que ese día, para él, no fue nada nuevo.

Aunque el secreto había sido guardado por su madre, ella y su mejor amiga. No fue tan tarde cuando su novio, o lo que fuera que eran, empezó a evadirla. El shock en su cara tardó en borrarse tal vez por días. Pero cuando lo encontró, cuando por fin lo había encontrado planeaba lo que jamás había pensado.

Con tristeza en el rostro se puso de pie, envolviéndose en las sabanas mientras buscaba su ropa interior. No quería que viera las pocas libras que había ganado. Ni tampoco la inseguridad que tenía antes de dejarlo ir.

Esa era la última vez que lo vería. Su madre no solo quiso que su traslado de escuela fuera antes de visitar otra clínica en el extranjero, sino que esperó hasta las vacaciones y exámenes de ingreso para acabar con esa relación. Antes de que de la verdad se proyectara en el peso de un embarazo realizado.

Titubeante, dejó una carta sellada a un lado junto a un par de fotos tomadas por la mano de su madre. Era ella abrazada a un modelo, pagado para una sesión de fotos. No era nada de drama, solo una prueba que necesitaría para acabar con _eso_ más rápido. Con esas fotos no sería buscada nunca más y, así, ambos vivirían felices.

Y es que su madre había tenido razón en varios aspectos. Mientras se equivocaba en la parte donde decía que él solo la buscaba por conveniencia, acertaba en otras cuestiones. Como por ejemplo: no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerse cargo de una familia. Y si lo hacía, lo cual estaba segura que haría, entonces tendría que renunciar a su sueño por siempre. Y no solo eso, si era objetiva, ambos terminarían estancados por la fiebre de un amor inmaduro. Pero… que siempre fue verdadero.

Por una parte, a ella no le importaba tenerse que quedar de ama de casa en lo que el bebé crecía. No obstante, no podía hacer tampoco eso. No jugar con el futuro de alguien que había sufrido desde siempre y que también ella veía un tanto incierto.

Separados, tal vez, podrían hacer grandes cosas de su vida. Él llegaría a ser un gran doctor si se mantenía solo, y ella... Bueno, ella, con la ayuda de sus padres llegaría muy lejos en la carrera que eligiera. Entonces...si era su destino volvería a verlo y ambos se saludarían y felicitarían por todo el esfuerzo y sacrificios.

Sí, así seria.

Volteó a verlo una última vez, dejando su pluma favorita a un lado mientras hacia un nudo en la camisa que había perdido un botón durante su encuentro. Rápidamente y antes de que despertara posó un beso sobre su frente, saliendo de puntillas antes de ser descubierta.

—Hasta luego, Kenshin —suspiró con lágrimas en las mejillas—. Sé que lograras tus sueños, serás grande y algún día te veré en la cima del mundo —gimió antes de cerrar la puerta, esperando que al despertar lo primero que leyera el chico fuera esa carta cínica en donde le «confesaba» su «infidelidad».

Ojala y eso fuera todo lo que tuviera que hacer para ser olvidada. Porque su cuerpo su alma y mente siempre recordarían que fue suya.

 **II**

Había pasado más de un mes en el extranjero. Su físico no había cambiado mucho, más que un par de kilos por las hamburguesas que había comido constantemente. De ahí, sólo seguía en espera de los dichosos síntomas de embarazo, que se habían hecho ausentes desde que… bueno, nunca los había tenido. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse si Kenshin los sentía, ya que era un mito, pero posiblemente verdad de que los hombres a veces compartían el sufrimiento de la mujer.

Y, en ese caso, seguramente todos los malestares estaban siendo lidiados por el pelirrojo.

Impaciente, movió los pies chocándolos contra el banquito del consultorio. Era la segunda visita a su doctor, el cual había insistido en hacer más exámenes al encontrar algo extraño en su embarazo la última vez. Aunque había entrado en la universidad de la elección de su madre y ese día era su segunda semana de asistencia, había encontrado tiempo para atender esos asuntos que no la habían dejado dormir por bastante tiempo.

—Ah, señorita Kamiya —el doctor entró hojeando varios papeles en sus manos como si tratara de constatar lo que leía.

Su respiración se detuvo y apretó los dedos en las sábanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas. Quería saber los resultados del ultrasonido y las muestras de sangre. Aunque le habían informado un poco, era su madre la que había tenido la discusión con los doctores al ser ella una menor de edad. Aunque fuera por los últimos días.

—¿Sí, doctor?

—Lo siento, pero parece que hemos encontrado una anormalidad en tu sistema. Esto ha causado los anteriores síntomas de lo que pareció ser un embarazo, por eso necesitamos operar ahora mismo. Por eso llamamos a tu… —El hombre torció la boca dejando los papeles a un lado para correr hacia ella para sostenerla en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, su corazón lentamente se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos y caían en el suelo tal como ella. En la fría soledad, en la desilusión… por todo lo que había soñado y por lo que dejó. Por todo lo que esa esperanza en sus manos había significado.

 **III**

Su mirada siguió enfocada en el techo de su hogar. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Lo único que recordaba era la horrible noticia que había recibido antes de quedar como un muerto en vida.

Sus manos se sentían débiles y al levantarlas pudo observar cómo los huesos se le marcaban. Su boca se sentía reseca al igual que su garganta. Lo que experimentaba era por lo que naturalmente atravesaba cuando se acababa de levantar cada mañana, a diferencia de que algo en su abdomen se sentía diferente. Curiosa, removió algunas de sus cobijas y abrió su bata de dormir, dándose cuenta de lo delgada y pálida que lucía. Pero sobretodo, de ese vendaje a un lado que seguramente cubría algo más aterrador.

Una cicatriz que siempre estaría ahí para recordarle sobre sus ilusiones y lo que pensó sería un inicio nuevo para lo que más amo. Un sueño, que con los días le creyó posible fue su centro y su único motor para realizarse una mejor persona en todos los aspectos.

Recostó su cabeza nuevamente sintiendo los picos de su cabello rasparle su cuello. Molesta, lo acarició, tornando ese toque en uno rudo y violento al confirmar su nuevo tamaño. Estaba con el alma quebrada y aunque todos le dirían que el tiempo curaría los residuos de sus falsas ilusiones, sabía que aquel sentimiento jamás la abandonaría. Nunca sería la misma, no cuando la vida solo se había vuelto para escupirle en la cara. Bajó la vista y sollozo tallándose el rostro para borrar su tristeza. Y, después de algos minutos dentro de su momento privado de dolor, tragó con fuerza, dispuesta a mirar hacia en frente en todos los aspectos.

Y es que tantas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza. Desde el momento de hacer el amor con Kenshin hasta cuando se lavó los dientes la última mañana que recordaba. Parecía un sueño tan fugaz que rápidamente iba perdiendo pistas y rasgos de lo que la hacían recordarlo. Se iba perdiendo ella misma, su tranquilidad y optimismo por ver un futuro junto alguien que idealizó.

Lloró en silencio, porque no quería despertar a su madre que descansaba en la mecedora de alado. Seguramente se había quedado cuidando a que despertara y entonces, cuando lo hiciera le sugerirá celebrar como se debía. No solo por su obvia operación y recuperación, sino por las falsas noticias de un embarazo. Uno que en el fondo deseo.

Ella… ella había sido la que le había sugerido estar embarazada. La que le había llenado la cabeza con síntomas pero que al leer en los libros nunca pasaron. Ella le había dado un sueño y le había alejado de otro…

No.

No podía culpar a nadie en ese momento. Todo era parte de una fuerza que ella no conocía. Las casualidades no eran siempre lo que parecían, pues eran muchas como para ser solo incidentes del tiempo. Para salvarse, ella debía creer que estaba embarazada pues sin ello, probablemente no estuviera viva en ese día o sufriría de efectos irreversibles. Así que vería todo aquello como una señal dolorosa de la vida y un cobro alto por seguir viviendo.

 _Viviendo…_

Una vida que ya no veía de la misma manera.

Tal vez…

 _Probablemente,_

Si encontraba aquello que la hacía feliz

Podría vencer sus pesares con mejor actitud.

Rápido y con cuidado, abrió su computador portátil por primera vez desde que había dejado Japón. Sus manos teclearon su contraseña y después la siguiente para abrir su bandeja de correos. La cual había desactivado por un tiempo, haciendo imposible recibir cualquier tipo de correspondencia, incluyendo la de Kenshin.

Buscó la 'M' y luego la 'i', hasta dar con el nombre de su mejor amiga. Asintió y movió los pies al verla conectaste y entonces se dedicó a redactar.

— _Misao, soy Kaoru. Disculpa que me contacte hasta ahora pero… quiero saber sobre Kenshin._

— _Hola, amiga. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Sí, te diré lo que sé, pero antes quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado contigo. ¿Cómo vas con el niño ese bonito de las fotos? ¿Cómo te trató su familia?_

La chica dejo de escribir. Algo andaba mal, ¿por qué su amiga de repente preguntaba por cosas de poca importancia cuando lo primero que debió decir fue: y cómo está el bebé?

— _Misao, no estoy embarazada._

— _Lo sé, Kao. Tu madre dijo que solo se trataba de algo pasajero y que por eso iban al extranjero para tratarte mejor. Que sospechaba era un problema de salud hereditario._

— _¡¿Cómo que algo hereditario?!_

Quiso gritarle al computador. Como si de esa forma la otra chica pudiera entender lo furiosa y confundida que estaba.

— _Sí… ósea, tu mamá dijo que tenía algunos estudios tuyos de cuando eras más pequeña y que tu condición sería mejor tratada en el mejor hospital que conocía. Pero en realidad el susto te había servido para darte cuenta que Kenshin no era para ti. Además de que estabas 'jugando doble'. Aunque eso nunca lo creí._

— _¿Cuándo te dijo eso?_

— _Bueno, fueron algunos días, tal vez tres, después de que te fuiste. Todos preguntaban así que me imagino que se encargó de hacérselos saber. Sobre todo a Tara, la chismosa de tu familia. Eso no me pareció, amigui. Porque…_

— _Kenshin…_

— _Sí, eso. Kenshin. A pesar de que tu mamá haya dicho eso siempre se me hizo raro. Pero igual quise preguntar para confirmar mis sospechas. Pero dado a que todas tus respuestas tienen interrogativas me imagino que no hiciste nada de eso._

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kaoru comenzaron a rodar. Su madre, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le había ocultado su condición de salud y la había ilusionado? Había acabado con su vida.

— _No, no lo hice._

— _Amiga, hay fotos en la red. Tuyas con este chico por el que pregunte._

— _Las tome, para que Kenshin pudiera dejarme ir._

— _Mmm, entiendo. Pero, no sé qué le habrá dicho tu mamá a él. Lo sé porque los vi un día en el parque, perecía que discutían. Era la mañana en la que tú habías tomado el vuelo. Quise preguntar pero me pareció inoportuno._

— _Quiero saber… quiero hablar con él._

Estaba desesperada. En su lista de contactos el nombre Kenshin Himura estaba anotado en rojo. Lo cual significaba que la cuenta había sido desactivada.

— _Lo siento amiga. Pero yo ya no vivo en Japón. Mi padre por fin ganó el juicio donde le otorgaban mi custodia y bueno… yo…_

— _¡Ay no…!_

— _Lo último que supe de él es que pasó el examen de admisión en la mejor escuela de medicina. Así que creo que no tienes de que preocuparte, Kao._

— _Pero… Kenshin._

— _Yo diría que lo dejes vivir. Por algo pasan las cosas. No hay coincidencias. Tú estás en otro país y él en el suyo. Saca lo mejor de cada situación. Tal vez en un futuro, cuando lo encuentres, puedas hacerlo con el rostro en alto y no como te has ido y lo has dejado._

Sus manos cerraron lentamente la computadora, abrazándola con fuerza como si el alma se le desgarrara. Sus susurros lentamente se fueron apagando cuando su cuerpo se rindió a lo profundo de su sueño.

Era verdad… solo tenía que descansar. Y rogarle a la vida volver a ver a ese hombre del que se enamoró una vez más.

Solo quería una segunda oportunidad…

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Cambié el título de este fic y otro (Escarlata y Ori). En mi opinión, mientras lo platicaba con mi amigo, tuvo más concordancia y me ayudó con el argumento de ambas de estas nuevas historias y el desarrollo de su trama. So, esta es la razón para el cambio. Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

— **ESCARLATA—**

Por Zury Himura

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos. Y gracias a Edi también. Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo, disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, Sin embargo la historia sí.

* * *

 **SCARLET**

 **SUNRISE AND THE NIGHT SKY**

 **Capitulo 2**

Muchas personas dicen que llorar es una terapia para el espíritu. Se supone que retiras todo lo que te hace daño durante ese proceso y reconstruyes las piezas de tu alma. Y, aunque es cierto, pensaba que había algo que faltaba para que funcionara, en su caso. Ya que en realidad no creía que se despojaba completamente llorando, sino que solo te bañabas interiormente para limpiar algunas manchas de dolor a base de desahogo. Esas marcas que no podías notar cuando te sumergías en la oscuridad y prescindías de todo. En su lugar, creía que se a travesaba por un proceso en el que tenías solo dos opciones: madurar o aceptar.

En otras palabras: el conformismo en tu vida para dejar de pensar en lo que te hiere o armarte de valor y pasar de página aunque te desgarrares al hacerlo. Y, tal vez, algún día, perdonar a los demás… o a ti mismo, por cederles el derecho a otros de dejarte agonizando en vida.

Luego, debías encontrar una motivación para aceptar las circunstancias en ella, las enfermedades o las despedidas. En sí, se trataba de mera resolución de valentía de un espíritu o la fuerza de voluntad, más no de una fuerza mística que curaba con polvos de hadas, según el tiempo. Para que esto ocurriera, había varios pasos.

El primero era sufrir, torturando el alma o como si estuvieran haciendo pedazos tu corazón. Entregarles a los fantasmas hambrientos de tus molestias las piezas de tu carne para saciarlos mientras te sentías morir. Deseabas consumirte para no experimentar el estar roto, quebrado y perdido. Hundido en una negrura de la cual no sabías si algún día despertarías y de la cual no había nadie para ayudarte a salir.

El segundo paso era negación. Normalmente, entramos en esa etapa cuando no creemos que nos puede estar pasando algo. Cuando le echamos la culpa a los demás o simplemente empezamos a actuar como investigadores o _intento de genios_ queriendo reconstruir las piezas de nuestro pasado para culparnos o justificar alguna acción. Para descubrir en qué fallamos. Pero lo gracioso que siempre termina pasando son esas ganas tremendas de viajar en el tiempo y cambiar ciertas cosas, de amar imaginarnos el muy famoso: «que hubiera pasado si… o que hubiera cambiado si...»

Pero en realidad, estas ideas irrealistas son parte de lo que nos conforma. Pues somos humanos, pequeñas criaturas sin el control del destino que se desenvuelve a nuestro alrededor más que el nuestro. Lo cual a veces ni siquiera es suficiente para darnos cuenta de que si podemos ser felices o de lo que podemos controlar sin angustiarnos.

El tercer paso es la aceptación. Es anhelada por las personas a tu al rededor para que dejes de lamentarte, auto compadecerte y despiertes _de una maldita vez_. No obstante, para ti, es el martillo despiadado que te cae en la cara para sacarte de la nueve de en sueño o sufrimiento en la que has estado viajando. Aprendes a lidiar con tus emociones si no te aferras al pasado o a sus consecuencias, tales como el dolor, odio, coraje o resentimiento. Y como tal el conformismo. Saber que no hay manera de cambiar nada más y desde ahora en adelante tienes que vivir _como puedas_. Tal vez con otra oportunidad, o no, de enmendar tu error.

La cuarta parte es una que a ella le faltaba. El luto. Dar por concluido un círculo y cerrar el capítulo en tu vida. «Pasar de página» como mucha gente lo llamaba. Dejar de pensar en eso que te hizo feliz o infeliz. Que le dio alegría a tu vida o que también se la quitó. Eso que te hizo derrumbarte hasta caer a tus pies, postrarte en el suelo y acorrucarte patéticamente como…

Bueno, ya, estaba exagerando. En resumen, debías dar por _muerto_ el asunto. Incluso si éste tenía el poder de ponerte de pie con tan solo un soplido. Por lo que darías varias cosas con tal de volverlo a vivir o tenerlo, con tal de experimentar ese momento de felicidad que anhelaste después de probarlo. Inclusive si esto significa que hay otra posibilidad de que vuelvas a morir en vida… _y pasar por el mismo circulo «nuevamente»_. Claro, si no lo valoras o si simplemente nunca estuvo destinado a ser para ti.

Después de este nivel, seguía algo que a ella le gustaba llamar el _'movimiento'_ aunque seguramente los profesionales lo llamaban de otra forma. Pero no ella. Porque en su mente todo se asemejaba a mudarte de una casa nueva a una vieja. Reconstruyendo y creando cosas nuevas que en la otra residencia nunca pudiste. Es como una oportunidad innovadora de rehacer tus sueños. Como por ejemplo: derribar algunas paredes y construir otras, hacer espacio u organizar los cuartos. Elegir en cuál te sentirías bien para dormir y cuál es el más amplio para poner tu closet.

Tenías que elegir qué color de pintura estaría contigo por cinco años si no es que querías cambiarla de color. También, seleccionabas qué tapate usar o si simplemente dejarías una madera de buena calidad o hasta la económica. Amueblabas tu casa de acuerdo a lo que te hiciera sentir mejor. Ya fueran tonos oscuros para que luciera elegante, brillantes y llamativos para alegrar el ambiente o hasta claros para alumbrar más el espacio.

Pero, lo mejor de mudarse a una casa de la que te enorgullecías por como la habías construido por dentro y por como lucia, es que tú eras el único que tenía el poder de escoger e invitar quién podía entrar a ésta.

Entonces, todo se desenlazaba en el último paso. Valentía. Esto a pesar de ser solo una palabra y que muchos saben de lo que trata, para ella era una que contenía párrafos y párrafos de información. Miles de fotos que se provocaban en su cabeza al escucharla y otros billones de cosquilleos que sentía al pronunciarla. Claro, cuando se ponía a meditar.

Porque esta era la fase donde te dabas cuenta si estabas listo o no de salir del «anillo de la superación». Uno donde a muchos solo les gustaba girar y girar en esos diferentes niveles sin aprender, sin crecer y haciendo «nada» para enfrentar sus miedos. Y por ende iban de fracaso en fracaso, tristezas, dolores y perdidas.

Porque no sabían sanar, así de simple, y al igual que ella. No _'con el tiempo'_ o con esa famosa frase que todos ocupan: «el tiempo lo cura todo» ¡No! Muchos estaban equivocados, porque el tiempo es _esa_ barita mágica y polvo de hadas a la que ella se refería. La expresión correcta y a la que ella se aferraba no era _'sanar con el tiempo'_ sino _'utilizar el tiempo para sanar'._

Todo dependía de uno mismo. Sufrir, aprender, dejar atrás y superarse.

Aunque muchos, _como ella,_ que sabían lo que sabían y que tenían en claro lo que debían hacer, se quedaban traspasados y estancados, como una hoja de papel por un cuchillo atorado en la pared. No porque no podían salir de ese anillo de superación, como ella lo llamo con el tiempo. Sino _porque no querían_. Estaban tan aferrados a no pasar por el luto, que se quedaban esperando a que cada sol se ocultara y volviera a salir sin ningún progreso.

Esperando a que la puerta que se había abierto no terminara de cerrarse jamás.

En su caso, ella había puesto el pie para no cerrar esa puerta. Así evitaría varios movimientos de 'casa' porque _no le gustaba empacar_. Al menos eso pensaba y por eso se había quedado estancada, amargada y fracasada incluso a sus años de edad.

Porque en su pasado, desgraciadamente, le dejo el poder a una persona de romperle el mundo. Un amor al que ella enalteció y del cual no quería olvidarse al cien por ciento por temor a que desapareciera, pues a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo… era un bello recuerdo de lo que jamás podría volver a sentir en su vida.

Un paraíso que ya no podía tocar y un amor que le daba miedo olvidar.

Resoplando por el cansancio que le ocasionaba pensar en todo eso, continuó acomodando las cajas en las bolsas nuevas de reciclar que el súper donde trabajaba había optado usar. Y luego, le dio la bienvenida al siguiente cliente que había llegado con más regalos que solo acentuaban las épocas y fiestas que se acercaban.

Rodó los ojos y tuvo 'extra' cuidado con el oso de peluche que el hombre solicitó ser envuelto con papel _para que no se rompiera_. Así de ridículas, a veces, eran las exigencias de esos clientes de dinero que frecuentaban el lugar. _Tan delicados,_ incluso con tonterías como esas.

— _¡Por favor, un peluche que se quebraría como porcelana si se caía!_ —Recitó con un toque dramático en su mente.

Pero aun así le regaló una sonrisa fingida al entregarle las bolsas. Lo bueno de ahí eran las propinas, solo por eso se animaba a mezclarse con gente de ese estatus que le recordaba a su madre. ¿Cómo decían? Ah, sí. «La cara de la misma moneda» o como sea.

Solo quería salir de ese lugar e irse a su departamento de nuevo para cerciorarse de que nadie le había robado ninguna de sus cajas en ese «barrio de mala muerte» donde ahora vivía, y claro, el único que podía pagar. Sonrió, encontrando ironía en su vida al darse cuenta de sus preocupaciones. Pues, quién iba a decir que después de tener una familia ésta se había disuelto por causa de su madre y ese modelo con cara «chupada» que _habían contratado en el pasado._

¡Sí…! Su mamá se había vuelto toda una 'asalta cunas' siéndole infiel a su padre por más veces que las que se dio cuenta, al cambiar de país. Aja, después de que le destrozara la juventud a ella también, ésta decidió divorciarse quitándole toda la pequeña fortuna a su padre le había costado juntar a base de sacrificios y trabajo, hasta dejarlo en la calle.

Como era de esperarse, quiso llevarla consigo. En serio, creyó que un par de portadas en una revista y los paseos en carpetas rojas podían comprarla. Pensó que le perdonaría lo que le había hecho no solo a ella sino a su padre, con el abanico de dinero con el que se había presentado para convencerla.

Y, aunque nunca, desde ese día, aceptó un no, se alejó. Mantuvo distancia para que la prensa y el mundo de los espectáculos que tanto amaba no los vinculara. No obstante, siguió recibiendo sus cartas, ropa de diseñador que nunca uso y la donó, cheques que nunca cobraba por las náuseas que le provocaba. Pagos de universidades a las que nunca atendía y llaves de departamentos en los que nunca vivió.

Porque con eso, con lo que pretendía maquillar su pobreza quiso desviar la atención del daño en el corazón que le había ocasionado al destruirle la vida. La puerta que le había abierto a ese anillo de dolor que nunca se volvió en uno de superación. Uno que dio vueltas y vueltas solo devastando la salud de su padre y los sueños de ella.

Por el progenitor por el que ahora trabajaba con tal de verlo mejorar y mantenerlo con vida. Sin importar sus sueños, sus promesas y aquella grandeza que se juró en su juventud, algún día tener.

Ahora, no era más que una simple mujer en sus veintes, empacadora y a veces cajera de un centro comercial. Una estudiante de medio tiempo en un colegio comunitario y a la que incluso le costaba pagar un libro y se las arreglaba con copias. Esa… que algún día idealizó el sueño de ser feliz con un hombre llamado Kenshin Himura y del cual solo había escuchado cosas buenas desde hacía tiempo.

 **II**

Sin nada más que pensar más que el menú de esa noche, abrió la puerta de su departamento nuevo y prendió el televisor. Era lo único en su sala que estaba conectado y organizado sobre una mesita de madera que su papá le había regalado.

Pensó en cocinar alguna pasta y entonces hacer arreglos para doblar toda su ropa en estantes de plástico que había conseguido en una tienda de rebaja. Pero, tenía flojera, en su lugar solo cogió mayonesa, pedazos de pan integral y unas rebanadas de jamón de pavo para hacerse un emparedado que no le costaría ni un minuto. Pues su amiga Misao simplemente se había ido a su turno de noche sin dejar comida en su nuevo hogar que compartían.

Aunque lo entendía, su amiga tampoco había tenido nada fácil en la vida. En su juventud había sido la victima de dos padres divorciados que pelearon con todo, incluyéndola, solo para acabarse y por despecho. Durante esos juegos crueles entre los padres solo habían ganado que Misao se hartara y saliera huyendo de casa, encontrándose con otra persona igual de rota que ella que no pudo hacer nada más que echarle una mano para estabilizarse un poco mientras conseguía trabajo.

Después de varias semanas, Misao había conseguido empleo de limpieza en una de las oficinas de gobierno. Y bueno, como su amiga no había terminado el colegio pero seguía estudiando, con su sueldo dividido viviendo entre su carrera académica, no le alcanzaba sino compartir casa con ella.

Cambió los canales y se sentó en el sofá de piel enfrente del televisor, cogiendo una notita en el respaldo con la letra de Misao.

"—Lo siento, amiga. Hice un agujero en la pared de alado tratando de colgar un retrato. Lo tape con la cortina pero creo que deberías rellenarlo antes de que los vecinos se enteren y nos acusen. Siento dejarlo en tus manos, pero se me hacía tarde para el trabajo. Besitos."

¿En serio...? _¡¿En serio?!_ ¡Lo último que le faltaba! Después de un largo día de trabajo, con odiosa gente corriendo a su alrededor y dejando cosas por doquier… ¡tenía que llegar a casa para reparar un hoyo oculto con el pedazo de tela de una cortina!

Molesta, bajó los pies de su mesa y dejó su comida a un lado. Fastidiada con las morunas, sacudió sus manos en su pantalón y se dirigió hacia la pared. Quiera estimar daños y lo que le costaría repararlo. Cuidadosa, alzó la tela blanca para descubrir lo que su amiga había hecho; posiblemente con ese tamaño debía acudir a sus vecinos y decirles lo que había pasado. Pues fácilmente podía caber su mano en ese hoyo. Conseguía ver lo que parecía la cama y alguna que otra cosa de la habitación de alado, aunque no a plenitud.

Chasqueó la boca y metió la mano para sacudir algunas piedritas esperando que no se le subiera ningún animal. Pero entonces sintió _cierta_ cosa extraña, fría pero suave. Con varias tiras largas con uñas… que la estremeció. Un… _algo_ que la hizo gritar y echarse para atrás en un salto.

Agitada y horrorizada tocó su mano acariciando sus dedos, como si tratara de auto consolarse. Ella había sentido otro par de dedos ahí, estaba segura que era eso o una mega araña de tamaño irreal. Temblorosa, tomó su celular y caminó hasta posar su oído en la pared. No oía nada, pero tampoco quería asomarse de nuevo en ese hoyo para confirmar lo que estaba ahí.

¿Que tal y se trataba de un cuerpo?

"— _Noticias de última hora. El grupo de hackers cibernético que dio su tercer golpe junto a una amenaza al dueño de la compañía de armas en las afueras del país, Sian Shio, hace doce horas, ha cumplido su amenaza. Se ha encontrado el cuerpo del señor Shio a las afueras de…"_

Nerviosa, tragó en seco. Esa noticia que acababa de pasar en el televisor no ayudaba en nada con lo que había descubierto en el otro departamento. Pero tampoco podía llamar a la policía y denunciar lo que ni siquiera ella tenía confirmado. Debía averiguar primero, antes de mandar a quien fuera que vivía al otro lado a la cárcel.

"— _En otras noticias, esta tarde se le ha entregado el premio Vida al experto en medicina que ha dado mucho de qué hablar estos últimos días con sus nuevos descubrimientos. Kenshin Himura un hombre joven y que aún no ha dado su cara a los medios ha mandado decir con su vocero que esta agradecido por el apoyo de todos sus compañeros y que pronto tendrá informes de las pruebas de nuevas vacunas en las que trabaja. Así que si nos escucha, en nombre de todos los pacientes… muchas gracias."_

Una sonrisa que pensó que nunca más se asomaría en su rostro, _bueno_ al menos no en esa noche, apareció nuevamente, calmándola. _Se sintió satisfecha,_ como hacia tantos años no había estado. No obstante, sus labios se apretaron con nostalgia y sus dedos se enroscaron contra su pecho mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

Era difícil escucharlo. Incluso doloroso, pero esa era la razón por la que un día en el pasado había decidido _'perderle'_ la pista. Él era feliz, se hablaba de su compromiso con una de sus compañeras de trabajo y una mansión en las playas de la costa. Era todo lo que un día ambicionó y soñó a su lado. Sin embargo, con tan solo saberlo, ser consiente que lo había logrado, ella era feliz.

Resopló y gruñó cuando sus ojos de cristalizaron, dando pasos grandes y fuertes para apagar el televisor. No necesitaba saber nada más de él, solo que era feliz. Tampoco necesitaba a una reportera desconocida de las noticias restregándole en la cara lo de su primer ex.

Se detuvo un momento, volviendo con prisa hacia la pared al escuchar el cerrar y abrir de la puerta vecina. ¿Habían entrado o vuelto a salir? No lo sabía, pero solo había una forma de saber.

Cerró los ojos con asco al abrir la cortina de nuevo y meter la mano para volver a sentir lo que había ahí, pero, se llevó una sorpresa al sentir algo flojo con algunos dobleces, en lugar del miembro humano que se imaginó. Con un frunce de ceño, se agachó para revisar lo que había. Definitivamente no era lo que había sentido hacia un rato.

Concentrada, ladeó su rostro observando la oscuridad del otro lado. Una que no estaba antes. Seguramente la vecina o vecino se había dado cuenta del hoyo y ahora sí que los acusaría. Nerviosa e imaginándose lo peor de la situación, metió sus dedos para sacar lo que parecía una papel doblado.

No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, seguramente terminaría envuelta en asuntos de narcotráfico o asesinato en no sé qué grado. Con los locos de hoy en día seguramente era una amenaza de secuestro o rescate y para que le devolvieran a Misao con vida y entera, y, que jamás podría pagar. Oh, bien. Había sido un gusto en conocerla.

— _Deja de espiar, al menos en lo que te dignas a reparar este 'incidente'_ —leyó en voz baja lo que decía la nota, sintiendo vergüenza y ruborizándose de pies a cabeza por lo que la reprendían.

—¡Maldición! —Murmuró arrojando el papel a un lado para ponerse sus sandalias e ir a hablar con la persona que vivía a un lado. Debía explicarle y justificarse inventando cualquier mentira para no quedar como la vecina metiche del edificio.

Pero nadie atendió la puerta, a pesar de estar varios minutos tocando e incluso esperando nadie salió a atenderla. Así que volvió a su departamento, arrancando una hoja en blanco y escribiendo con pulso forzado. Se disculpaba y prometía arreglar ese incidente lo más rápido que se pudiera al siguiente día, y esta vez no sería con una cortina.

—Qué ridiculez —murmuró entre dientes enrollando la hoja para meterla, pero en su lugar encontró una nueva en el hueco—. ¿Pero qué diablos...?

— _No tenías que molestar a los vecinos con los golpes tan fuertes a mi puerta. Terminarán «echándote»_ —repitió lentamente, palabra por palabra la segunda vez que lo leyó. Eso significaba que… _si_ estaba en su casa.

Furiosa rompió el papel que había escrito donde se disculpaba y volvió a redactar uno nuevo.

—¡¿Por qué no abrió la puerta?! Si no quería molestar a los demás debió abrir la mendiga puerta —Eso decía su mensaje. Lo metió como mejor pudo y esperó ahí, parada y cruzada de brazos.

A los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta que tampoco la convenció y solo agrando su ira.

— _No tengo ganas de atender a nadie a estas horas de la noche. Además, acabo de salir de la ducha como para andarle abriendo la puerta a extraños. Bien puedes ser un asesino o un secuestrador. Valgo mucho como para que alguien tenga el dinero para pagar mi rescate_.

—Bien, pues esto es ridículo. Usted es ridículo o ridícula. Deme su teléfono y al menos podemos llegar a un acuerdo —exclamó al escribir, no se la pasaría mandando recados a través de la pared todo la noche.

Menos cuando no sabía nada de esa persona que bien ya se estaba burlando de ella faltándole el respeto y levantándole falso testimonio. ¡¿Quién se creía?!

— _Mujer, relájate, tomate tus calmantes o algo. En lo que a mi concierne ese hueco fue hecho de tu lado así que no tenemos nada de lo que tengamos que discutir por teléfono o en alguna parte. Además, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para darle mi teléfono a cualquiera? No. Menos a alguien que puede ser un secuestrador, como ya lo dije_.

¡Ash! ¡La estaba sacando de sus casillas! Arrugó el papel en su mano respirando profundo para calmar sus nervios. En serio que necesitaba calmantes con esa vieja del otro lado. Sí, porque seguramente era una señora amargada que quería hacerles la vida imposible. De esas que no les parecía nada y que esperaban por un error para amenazarlas o meterse en sus vidas hasta que salieran del edificio.

—Mire, dije que lo arreglare así que ya, eso es todo lo que diré. Hasta mañana.

Asintió decidida de que esa era la mejor respuesta que podía darle en lugar de ponerse a pelear con alguien tan necia con la que seguro solo perdería su tiempo. Se tomó de las caderas y esperó ahí más de diez minutos, sin recibir otro papel o algún mensaje que le diera rienda suelta a lo emoción que había sentido con esa pelea de papeles.

Para descansar, jaló una silla y movió el televisor en otra posición, para que ella pudiera estar al pendiente de cualquier respuesta. Pero no obtuvo nada y eso, aunque no quiso aceptarlo, la decepcionó.

¿Que? ¿En serio ya no iba a pelear?

Diablos, eso era lo más emocionante que le había pasado desde hace años.

Arrugó su frente y se inclinó un poco para observar del otro lado. Podía ver un par de pies sobre la cama. Eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a visualizar. Se movió y con su dedo empezó a escarbar más. ¡¿Qué más daba si se hacía más grande?! ¡Si de todos modos mañana estaría rellenado!

Rio con discreción, si seguía así podría ver un poco más. Quién era esa vecina metiche en la que no quería convertirse.

¡Esperen! Los pies se estaban moviendo. ¡Habían desaparecido!

—¿Dónde, dónde están piecitos bonitos…? —susurró Kaoru moviéndose a los lados para obtener mejor visión, pero entonces, el hoyo por donde estaba espiando fue oscurecido por la tela de una camisa azul y luego por un par de dedos dejando otro papel. Uno que si no se hubiera hecho para atrás a tiempo le hubiera sacado un ojo.

Asustada se hizo a una lado, respirando profundo y tocándose el pecho acelerado. ¿La había visto? ¡¿La había visto?!

¡No! No había manera. Ella estaba viendo los pies, no su rostro. No había forma de que esa persona se diera cuenta que estaba espiando. ¿O sí?

Desdobló el papel temerosa de que se tratara de una amenaza o algo que la delatara. Por primera vez en más de muchos años no había sentido esa clase de emoción. ¡Parecía una niña, por todos los cielos!

— _Me iré a dormir. Mañana tengo trabajo temprano. Descansa._

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Solo había escrito eso?!

Bien, pues ella también tenía que irse a dormir. Mañana le tocaba el turno matutino y no debía faltar porque irían los dueños del centro comercial para organizar un gran evento de caridad. Habría mucha gente importante y debía estar ahí para asegurarse de que… las bolsas estuvieran en su lugar.

— _Yay_ , qué emocionante, —murmulló sin ninguna clase de ánimo, olvidándose contestar el mensaje que recientemente había leído.

Refunfuñando se fue a lavar los dientes para luego irse a la cama. En su mente no había nada que no hubiera estado por los últimos años. Una sola tristeza con la soledad que vivía con _sus_ recuerdos.

 **III**

El sol estaba radiante, los pajaritos cantaban y cielo era claro. La temperatura estaba templada y las personas incluso se alcanzaban a escuchar tan temprano en la mañana. Sin duda, ese día era uno espectacular para salir y pasear. Y ella… tenía que ir a trabajar. Todo el bendito día.

Arrastrando los pies, salió de la bañera, se arregló y luego sacó el desayuno instantáneo que había puesto en el horno para que conservara el calor. ¡Ese día era horrible! Y no solo por el hecho de que tenía que ir a trabajar y aun tenia tarea que hacer, sino porque no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

—Ese maldito hoyo —blasfemó mordiendo el último pedazo de su pan tostado—. Tiene que desaparecer… o hacerse más grande —sonrió cuando se le ocurrió algo, sacudiendo sus manos para verter su café en un termo y salir de su casa lo más pronto que pudo.

Tenía una idea, una bastante buena. Esperaría al otro lado del corredor, con una gorra escondiendo su largo cabello, los lentes oscuros y enormes de Misao y la mega camisa que Aoshi seguramente había dejado en su casa mientras su amiga lo metía a escondidas para hacer el amor.

La sonrisa se le desapareció del rostro y bajó el periódico con que se ocultaba. Arrugó la nariz y cogió la prenda que había tomado prestada para olerla, a causa del último pensamiento que tuvo. Mierda, ¿en qué había pensado al ponérsela? ¡Ahora olería a sexo durante todo el día! Ojala… -pidió en voz baja-, ojala y no hubieran _terminado_ usándola.

Sus planes de ir a quitársela en seguida se esfumaron al oír la puerta que había esperado, abriéndose y cerrándose. Discretamente, alzó el pequeño cuadro, entre las letras del periódico, que había recortado, y observo con atención.

Era la figura de un hombre. Y, aunque no podía calcular su edad al estar de espaldas e ir caminando hacia el lado opuesto de donde ella estaba creía que no era tan viejo. Aunque estaba totalmente de negro, podía estimar por el estilo con el que vestía y caminaba. Sus manos metidas en pantalones de mezclilla negra, un suéter justo con gorro que tapaba su cabeza y un par de botines con las agujetas bien atadas. Parecía… ¡no se parecía…!

¡A la viejecita que se imaginó durante toda la noche!

Interesada en seguirlo, se puso de pie y se echó a caminar. Si acaso tenía diez minutos extras antes de ir corriendo a su trabajo y excusarse por llegar tarde. Pero al final de cuentas nada de lo que pensó que pasaría se cumplió. No cuando él se detuvo en la puerta de ella, atorando un papel en la fisura de abajo y después se volvió a echar a caminar, tomando el asesor hacia abajo.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué no uso el hoyo que hicimos? —Exclamó reprochando el hecho de que se tomara la molestia de dejarle un recado ahí. Entonces dejó el periódico en el suelo y sacó la nota para leerla.

— _No es necesario que finjas leer un periódico dedicado a la medicina, solo para espiarme. En serio, es un halago saber que soy importante lo suficiente… pero creo que se te hace tarde para el trabajo. Ayer estuviste 'murmurando' tanto que pude oírlo hasta mi dormitorio. ¡Buen día!_

Esta vez, Kaoru dobló la hoja de papel con cuidado y la guardó en su bolsillo. No por el hecho de que significara algo para ella, sino por lo otro que había captado su atención al leer la nota en el encabezado del periódico en el suelo.

— _Doctor Kenshin Himura, discurso y donación en un evento caritativo. ¿El joven genio, al fin dará la conferencia frente a frente o, por las cuestiones de seguridad y privacidad que lo rodean junto a su prometida, volverá a mandar a otro vocero?_

—Kenshin… —susurró en voz baja, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos cada línea de su nombre—Himura. —Sonrió con tristeza sintiendo un hueco enorme en la boca de su estómago.

Curiosa, arrancó la hoja del periódico y lo demás lo descartó. Siguió leyendo en su camino hacia el trabajo, más animada pero arrepentida por no haber leído antes esa pieza de papel. Tocó su cabello atado en un simple moño al tope de su cabeza, la camisa de cuadros de Aoshi y sus pantalones de vestir. Una rara combinación que nunca hubiera escogido si hubiera estado bien descansada.

Pero bueno, peor era nada. Mejor era eso cuando volvería a ver a Kenshin aunque fuera de lejos, ya fuera de la mano de su amada, comprometido o casado. Frente a frente, arrastrada por los de seguridad, o algún representante hablando por él. Pero al fin, podría saber de él.

 **IV**

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde caminaba ese grupo de gente importante en el centro comercial. Todos esperaban el preciado discurso de quien también, secretamente, era parte de un pasado preciado para ella. Tan amado que incluso su estómago podía pagar las consecuencias de su moción. De ansiar verlo y descubrir cómo lucia ahora. Lo importante, majestuoso, triunfante, realizado y satisfecho que estaba consigo mismo.

Eran un hecho, uno que quería presenciar sin ser notada.

Sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a una mujer hermosa, un poco más alta que ella y con gestos más sutiles. Más elegantes y más de todo, que todas esas cajeras juntas. El maquillaje que usaba incluso era perfecto, seguramente tan caro como la renta de su casa por tres meses, y sus ropas... Bueno, era una mujer que lo tenía todo y a la que ella no le envidiaba nada a causa de sus recuerdos.

—Bienvenida —dijo con una sonrisa y sin recibir ni un agradecimiento a cambio. Pero no le importo. Con personas peores había lidiado y ser 'despreciada' por alguien que ni conocía y ni le importaba no era cosa suficiente como para andarse quejando. No dentro de su vida. Donde en serio trataba de darle prioridades a otro tipo de cosas y personas.

El resto del grupo de personas le siguió, guiado por el suave sonido de su voz.

—Tú, —La apuntó, borrando su sonrisa con el solo gesto de su dedo. Oh, no. Cada vez que la apuntaban eso solo significaba una cosa—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con bolso? Es muy pesado.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Rápidamente miró a Tae, la persona que estaba a cargo del personal esa mañana. A ella le pagaban para empaquetar y saludar a los clientes. No para servirle a alguien que ni siquiera había comprado en la tienda.

¡Argh! A quien engañaba…

Suspiró. En realidad, lo haría sin ningún problema por cualquier otra persona sin esa clase de actitud, sobre todo la de una persona rica. Lo que le molestaba era esa fachada forrada de dinero que la seguía, que por un segundo le recordó a la actitud de su madre.

—Mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro, te daré una propina discente al final del día si me ayudas a conocer este lugar —Le dio su bolso cuando Tae accedió a prestar a uno de sus empleados 'por el bien de la tienda'.

Y ella, no tuvo de otra más que comportarse como una buena 'carga bolsa cara de la señorita Yukishiro'. Ah, pero conste que no quería dramas ni deseaba que la culparan de nada extraviado. Y por eso se mantenía a la vista de todos. Para que la vieran a todo momento.

—Ah, señorita Yuki —Uno de los organizadores le besó la mano—. Me dijeron que usted es la prometida del señor Himura —dijo el otro hombre encerrando su palma entre las suyas.

La mujer la separó con lentitud—. En realidad no todavía aunque se ha anunciado en los periódicos —La llamó con el gesto de su mano—. Mis padres arreglaron ese matrimonio cuando lo conocimos. Pero solo es cuestión de que se formalice por parte de él. Pronto me mudaré a su mansión, incluso.

—Ah, ya veo…

Ah, con que ella era la muy famosa prometida. Aunque sentía un dolor profundo en el alma que le arrebataba algunos de sus más bellos recuerdos, aceptó que esa mujer era muy hermosa y por lo que atestiguaba también era un poco amable. Era un poco extraño como recordaba a Kenshin, alguien tan humilde y sencillo, era un poco inusual que escogiera a alguien como ella para hacerla su esposa.

Por otro lado…

Habían pasado muchos años. Con el engaño seguramente el había cambiado, y sus logros y dinero seguramente habían influenciado en su actitud. Si tan solo… si tan solo lo hubiera encontrado todas esas veces que lo buscó...

Todo sería diferente... Ella no se hubiera rendido.

— _Código rojo, codigo rojo. Se solicita a todos los clientes de la tienda seguir con rapidez a los empleados. Por favor mantener la calma y obseder todas…_

Kaoru miró hacia la bocina cuando la voz femenina fue interrumpida y sustituida por una distorsionada. En cuanto a los clientes y los invitados del centro comercial comenzaron a correr despavoridos, todos hacia su dirección.

—Solo obedezcan _'nuestras'_ órdenes.

Tomoe se dirigió hacia Kaoru arrancándole la bolsa de sus manos para sacar su teléfono celular.

—No sé qué pasa aquí, pero esto no es parte de nuestra ceremonia.

—Ah, y no se preocupen —la misma voz volvió a hablar— para la seguridad de todos ustedes se ha sellado cada entrada e interferido cada aparato electrónico mandando toda señal a nuestro computador. Solo queremos a una mujer…

Varios hombres armados aparecieron, justificando porque todos corrían aterrorizados mientras gritaban. Estos hombres vestían de negro y aparentemente equipados de pies a cabeza con un uniforme especial. En la manga de su pecho solo sobresaltaba un 'e' mayúscula y roja en medio de un circulo. Como si fueran parte de las fuerzas especiales o algo parecido.

—Ven acá —Tomoe se adelantó y la sostuvo de la mano—. Dime qué demonios está pasando.

—¡Y yo que sé! ¿Sabe? Las empacadoras no siempre tenemos todas las respuestas —se zafó haciéndose a un lado para alejarse.

—Si nos entregan a Tomoe Yukishiro hija del millonario que está a punto de derribar la parte de la costa para sus negocios 'legales' estaremos más que agradecidos. Mientras tanto, mis hombres, disfruten de la compra.

Kaoru la miró de reojo cuando los hombres empezaron a buscar entre todos los demás, mientras gritaban y pedían a la persona en cuestión entregarse con tal de salvarlos. Unos decían: —Tomoe entrégate, no seas cobarde —y muchos otros hablaban de las docenas de hijos que tenían. Al parecer no estaban tan seguros de como lucia la tal Tomoe como para haber hecho todo ese alboroto, a excepción de las personas que la acompañaban. Los que habían tomado el centro eran lo que seguramente no sabina como lucia.

—No es eso —masculló a la que buscaban jalándola de la manga de la camisa hasta ocultarse en medio de las prendas de ropa—. Normalmente traigo conmigo a una que otra doble. Por eso quieren asegurarse de que no miento. Es como un juego el que están haciendo con nosotros. Solo para dejarme en claro de lo que son capaces.

—Comenzaremos a matar a los rehenes si no se cumple lo que pedimos. Ella ya ha sido reconocida en la multitud, solo queremos que salga en las cámaras y su padre la vea.

Bueno. Bien y pobre de ella. Pero como era Tomoe y no Kaoru... Era un gusto haberla conocido, también. Lentamente se separó de la mujer pero esta le impidió seguirse moviendo. —Por favor, ayúdame.

—¿Pero cómo si ni siquiera me parezco a ti?

—No sé. Puedes distraerlos en lo que me dices una de la salida más secreta que tú sepas. Esas a las que solo le dicen a los empleados y empacadores.

No. No lo haría, menos por un asunto que ni siquiera le pertenecía. En su mente solo estaba salir de ahí con vida, junto a los demás, e ir a ver a su padre. Ver la tele como todas las noches, pelear con Misao sobre los platos sucios y por qué no, contestarle a ese hombre con mensajes patéticos en la pared.

—Señor, Kenshin Himura, el doctor millonario ha pedido hablar con usted sobre la situación —Escuchó a uno de los hombres armados, hablando a través de un aparato alto en tecnología que colgaba de su oído—. Sí, señor, al parecer ese doctor también está aquí por Tomoe. Dice que dará lo que pida si la devuelve sana y salva. Incluso podemos intercambiar rehenes.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba por hacer?! Ah, ya le daba igual. De por si… ¿qué tenía que perder? Nada. Mas no podía permitir que Kenshin se expusiera a un peligro descomunal como ese. Si Tomoe era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz eso le daría.

Soltó su cabello e intercambio su camisa con la otra mujer, dándole las instrucciones que necesitaba para salir sin que nadie pudiera verla, aunque nada estaba garantizado. Bueno, y si era discreta suficiente como para arrastrarse en el suelo sin que nadie lo viera.

—Yo soy Tomoe Yukishiro… o algo así —murmuró lo último en voz baja al salir de entre las ropas del local a donde los habían llevado, tomándose de sus caderas y moviendo el bolso de mano LV para comprobar su identidad.

Uno de los hombres, con rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas dio un paso de entre todos los demás, tomándola de la mano para acercarla. La sujetó de la barbilla y la estudió de pies a cabeza, riendo. En seguida, la haló tras él separándola solo dos pasos de la multitud de gente rica a la que había guiado, atemorizándolos al acercarse.

—Ah, creo que tienes que bajar a ver esto, jefe —dijo el hombre dejándola a un lado mientras hablaba por su auricular alzando las manos y excusándose por las cosas que la otra persona le decía—. No para nada. Se trata de _Tomoe_ la tengo aquí, conmigo…Sí, ya sé que vio todo en las cámaras. Está bien, baje a saludar a nuestra Tomoe.

Kaoru sonrió. Su plan había funcionado. Todo estaba saliendo como quería.

—Dime si la matamos o no… —dijo el chico mirándola de reojo.

Bueno, no todo estaba saliendo como quería. Tragándose su miedo, alzó la barbilla y lo miró directamente. Tal vez, si pudiera apreciar mejor sus ojos o su voz y si salían vivos de ahí, podría ayudar a las autoridades a dar con él.

—Entendido, jefe. Aguardaremos aquí.

Eso fue lo último que le escucho decir. No quería armar sus propias conclusiones pero, parecía que había algún desacuerdo entre ellos. Tan vez podía tomar ventaja de lo que ocurría. Divide y vencerás.

Después de más de diez minutos de planeación y espera, otro sujeto vestido de negro llego hasta ahí. Cubierto de pies a cabeza y con un teléfono celular en su otra mano.

—Desperdiciamos tiempo con reuniones sociales —le reprendió el recién llegado al otro guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo—. Muéstrame a la mujer.

—Ah, entiendo, jefe. Como ya sabe, mire lo que tenemos. —El otro hombre hablo de forma extraña cogiéndola e interponiéndola entre ambos.

—Ah... —exclamó tomando las hebras de su largo cabello que le cubrían la cara.

—Bueno, aquí esta nuestra Tomoe Yukishiro…

Kaoru tuvo miedo de alzar el rostro. No quería ver a ese hombre y llevarse esa última imagen al cementerio. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo cuando la obligaron a alzar el rostro al jalarla del cabello.

—Maldición… —murmuró el hombre con voz distorsionada por el aparato que usaba, aflojando las hebras que guardaba en su puño. Entonces, suspiró relajando su voz—. Muy bien, _Tomoe_ , después regresaré para que empaquetes algunas de mis compras —soltó risueño.

Ella bajó la mirada enfocándose en algún lugar del suelo, pero no tardó dos segundos en regresar su vista en el mismo lugar que se había enfocado originalmente. Sus ojos. Esos ojos color ámbar…

—Larguémonos —repitió el hombre dando media vuelta, sujetándola e ignorándola mientras le pedía que esperara.

No entendía. Posiblemente solo era su imaginación. Era ella queriendo ver cosas donde era obvio que no las había. Era un error. Su error. Se repitió mientras era arrastrada por el mismo sujeto hacia el sótano junto a los demás rehenes. Después, los dejaron ahí, apagando todas las luces y sellando las puertas.

Eso les daría tiempo antes de que la policía se diera cuenta que ya no corrían peligro y les diera a ellos su ruta de escape.

Kaoru se sujetó la muñeca sobándose con suavidad y preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría y quién era ese sujeto.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**


	3. Chapter 3

— **ESCARLATA—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a los lectores y a quienes dejaron comentario. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **SCARLET**

 **SUNRISE AND THE NIGHT SKY**

CAPÍTULO 3

Los sueños son conceptos o ideales que a los humanos les cuesta abandonar o simplemente ignorar. O eso es lo que se decía. Aunque seamos sinceros, por naturaleza solemos olvidarnos de ellos cuando caminamos más de dos millas, nos desviamos del camino atraídos por otras distracciones o… cuando nos despertamos.

Pero no de la realidad, esa cruel manta fría que nos exprime hasta cobrarnos la existencia es la que no nos abandona, aunque caminemos por más de una hora huyendo sin mirar atrás. Incluso del señor que cobra la renta. Y es que a veces vivimos de una forma tan cómoda que olvidamos que es mera conformidad e ilusión de lo que en verdad es la felicidad. Como una vez, si mal no recordaba, alguien le dijo: «si no cuesta trabajo, fácil se ira». O algo así. El punto era que la felicidad no cae del cielo como en los sueños. Para que está se vuelva palpable, se elabora, se trabaja y se construye. Y si no, nos enfrentamos con un caso de conformismo típico al temor de hacer decisiones.

Por lo tanto, creía, se debían balancear ambos mundos para estar consciente de lo que se podía obtener y para motivarse a luchar y encontrar una forma de obtenerlo. Claro, siempre y cuando fuera correcto. Para esto se necesitaba anhelar, idealizar y romantizar el futuro que dichas fachadas mentales nos ofrecían. Pero, también, se debía aplicar el conocimiento adquirido de lo lógico y saber cuándo era tiempo de retirarse y crearse otra meta.

Desde su punto de vista, soñar no era tan malo. Porque, aunque a veces la mente crea objetivos que sabemos jamás alcanzaremos o idealiza personas que jamás estarán en nuestras vidas, la mayoría del tiempo estas nubes de magia nos dan un motivo para levantarnos con una sonrisa y encontrar nuestro futuro. Ya fuera porque entrabamos en un mundo lleno de nuestras ambiciones o uno de nuestros recuerdos más bellos, topándonos con nuestros destinos por «equivocación»

En su caso, ella había vivido en ambos planos. Sí, llamémoslo planos. Digamos que en el que encontró felicidad era el que todos los humanos llamamos 'la época más grata' de nuestras vidas y por ende el de ensueños. En ese, amó hasta que se arrancó el alma y que por estúpida se había pellizcado para despertar, cuando todo cambió. Pero bueno, ese plano era el que más idealizó por no solo por un año, sino que incluso quiso regresar a él desesperadamente aun cuando estaba atada y amarrada con cadenas en la atmósfera de su realidad.

La cual siempre se encargaba de recordarle lo mucho que había perdido, lo que solo podía ver, pero no tocar y lo que nunca, jamás, podría volver a vivir.

Sí, tenía que aceptarlo, soñar no era tan malo… siempre y cuando no te aferraras de la forma en la que ella lo había hecho para amargarse la existencia, por no seguir haciendolo. En sí, solo le bastaba saber que esa fantasía había sido realidad. La cual, si lo pensaba desde esa perspectiva… no la odiaba del todo.

Aunque su realidad y sueño… siguiera siendo Kenshin Himura.

Azotó la puerta y arrojó la mochila a un lado, dejando caerse en el sillón, posando sus pies en la mesita de centro. Sus ojos se cerraron y los talló para calmar el ardor que se había incrementado durante el día a causa del cansancio, y bien… del día anterior. Pues, después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, todos los empleados y los clientes habían sido detenidos por los policías para interrogarlos. Haciéndole imposible llegar a tiempo, tomar un baño, comer cualquier cosa que encontrara en el refrigerador, terminar su tarea y tener unas buenas horas de sueño.

Al contrario, había llegado acabada y se había dedicado el resto de tiempo que le quedaba para terminar todas sus tareas, dejándola solamente con escasos minutos para cambiarse, regresar a la escuela y agradecerle al cielo que el centro seguía cerrado dado al incidente. Suspiró y dejó que sus manos colgaran de los soportes del sillón. Si se quedaba o no ahí dormida no le importaba, pues solo en la mañana se había encontrado con la nota de Misao donde decía que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de su novio. Así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de incomodar a nadie.

Juntó sus manos y se inclinó hasta recostarse de lado disfrutando de la acolchonada textura de su sofá. El cual abandonó lentamente para estirarse hacia esa cortina blanca, preguntándose si había, o no, tenido mensajes durante el día.

—Diablos, —susurró sacando dos piezas de papel. Ya ni siquiera le interesaba saber si tenía mensajes como esos en su teléfono—, olvidé componer este hoyo, seguro son mensajes para reclamarme.

Lo que menos necesitaba era un drama existencial por algo que estaba fuera de su control. Su reloj marcaba las once de la noche y no había lugar en esa ciudad con instrumentos para reparar la pared que estuviera abierto a esa hora.

— _Pensé que repararías la pared hoy_ —leyó la primera nota y rápido busco un lápiz para responder, pero pausó cuando vio más contenido— _Olvídalo, escuché a la escandalosa de tu amiga sobre lo que te ocurrió en el trabajo. Así que tomate tu tiempo_ —prosiguió pausando en la siguiente línea—. _Espero que todo esté bien._

Reconsidero la posibilidad de escribirle de vuelta. ¿Que no era «mas» normal que se vieran y discutieran cualquier incidente?

Se impulsó y se echó a caminar, saliendo de su departamento hasta llegar a su puerta, donde tocó varias veces sin recibir respuesta. No sabía a qué hora esas notas habían sido dejadas ahí, pero creía que necesitaba prometerle arreglar el incidente sin tener que recurría a la consideración por un incidente ajeno a él. Pero nadie atendió la puerta y por esa razón no tuvo de otra más que regresar al sillón, escribir una nota y ponerla en el hueco de la pared antes de irse a dormir.

—Todo está bien, gracias. Espero tener la oportunidad para ocuparme de este contratiempo —titubeó si tenía que preguntar cómo estaba, así como él le había deseado. En su opinión, ese tema ya era más personal y se involucraban en una conversación que ya no tenía que ver con la pared—. Y tú, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —Decidió escribir y metió el papel cerrando sus ojos y esperando que no fuera malinterpretado.

En calma se recostó nuevamente y esperó impaciente, pero con discreción, al no aceptar abiertamente las ansias que le provocaba ese mensaje, aunque si no estaba seguramente sería leído después. Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando escuchó algunos golpes en la pared, suaves, pero audibles solo para que ella escuchara. Alarmada, alzó la cortina y encontró ahí un pedazo blanco de una hoja que había sido arrancada de una libreta.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó, sorprendida de que dicho detalle llamara su atención. Pero no podía evitarlo, antes solo se mandaban notas pequeñas y nunca de ese tamaño. Lo que le hacía preguntarse si la medida quería decir otra cosa o ella estaba exagerando todo por su nerviosismo. Igualmente, quería reclamarle por no abrirle la puerta, así que se apresuró.

— _Cansado…_

¿Cansado? ¡¿Qué, eso era todo?! ¡¿En serio?! El frunce en el entrecejo de la pelinegra se profundizó, cuando esa sola palabra con puntos suspensivos apareció en la enorme hoja de papel. Apurada, se puso de pie y sacó algunos de sus útiles escolares y algo de pasta del refrigerador. Lo calentó y dejó en la mesita de centro que jaló hasta recargarla en la pared, mientras entraba a su habitación para sacar su cama doblable y empujarla hasta que quedara cerca de esa pared. No era que fuera una chismosa, ni interesada en la vida de los demás. _Para nada_ …

Pero se imaginaba que, de esa forma, y no en el sillón, iba a poder estar más cómoda mientras hacia su tarea. Además, solo sería por un rato, amaba su habitación y le gustaba tener su privacidad. Así que se recostó, halando algunas de sus pertenencias para acercarlas y tenerlas al alcance de su mano, mientras desidia qué escribir. Y es que esa simple palabra parecía decir poco pero mucho a la vez, sobretodo esos puntos suspensivos. ¿Acaso quería decirle algo más? ¿Por eso había optado por la hoja más grande y una sola palabra?

—¿Por qué…? —repitió mientras escribía—. ¿Por qué estás cansado?

Se sentí tan tonta preguntando eso, pero esperó mientras prendía el televisor y hacia su tarea. No tenía tanto tiempo como para enfocarse a hacer una sola cosa. Así que aprovecharía el tiempo, se distraería, arreglarla el asunto de la pared con negociaciones a través de ella y cumpliría con sus deberes de estudiante.

— _El trabajo_. —Fue la réplica que recibió _—. Pero, ¿tú? Toqué esta mañana y nadie atendió._

Los colores se le vinieron al rostro, y un erice en su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse hasta el punto de obligarla a dejar su tenedor en el plato y taparse la boca. ¿En serio había ido a verla?

Después de Kenshin Himura, había tenido uno que otro novio, con la intención de 'pasar de página' 'sacar un clavo con otro clavo' o hacerse a la idea de que fue y jamás volvería a ser. Cierto era que había usado a cada uno de esos individuos, aunque cada uno de ellos conocían sobre su situación de antemano, para superar su dolor, su perdida y sus insistentes reproches contra la vida. Y, aun así, habían aceptado, esperando poder llevar la carga.

Aunque en su interior, entendía que todo pasaba por una razón. Misteriosamente la vida trabajaba de esa manera, quitando cosas para poner otras, e hiriéndonos para sanarnos, con ella todo esto era verdad, literalmente. Para sanar algo que había mal en ella había sido necesario herirla de otra manera. Bueno, pero se había desviado. La razón por la que había empezado a meditar sobre todo esto era porque toda su vida había vivido amargada por sus recuerdos. Con la guardia en alto todo el tiempo, buscando a alguien mejor o semejante. Comparando cada persona con _él_ , porque inconscientemente lo buscaba a él… por no tenerlo.

Por eso, el que ella se sonrojara por algo tan estúpido la sobresaltaba. Tanto como para no querer seguirle escribiendo a ese sujeto raro que nunca le daba la cara. Apenada, optó por cambiar su actitud de nuevo cuando varias memorias innecesarias de su vida antisocial surgieron.

—Bien, no sé para qué querrías verme si no abres la puerta tampoco —finalizó su recado con otro tipo de tono.

— _Me estaba bañando, ¿acaso querías verme de esa manera?_ —Musitó cogiendo su lápiz para responderle a ese creído.

—No, gracias. No estoy interesada —Alzó sus hombros y escribiendo en el papel—. Además, verte desnudo… eso solo pasaría en tus mejores sueños y en mis peores pesadillas.

— _No estaba ofreciendo. Además, no sería tu primera vez…_

Sus dedos se tensaron y comenzó a escribir empuñando con más fuerza el lápiz. En sus trazos claramente se podía ver lo provocada que estaba, a pesar de que igual estaba confundida. A que se refería con 'no sería tu primera vez' él no sabía nada de ella como para estipular eso.

—Quisieras que me interesara en alguien como tú… y no gracias no quiero ver cosas que me dejen ciega de por vida.

Recibió la respuesta tan pronto como espero. Y, se preguntó si él también estaba al pendiente de sus escritos, así como ella lo estaba como para haber dejado la comida y sus libretas a un lado.

— _¿Disculpa? «En alguien como tú», ¿has dicho? ¿Y cómo puedes decirlo si, según tú, no me conoces? ¿Me has visto o hablado conmigo?_ —Guardó silencio pensando en lo tonta y prepotente que había sonado en su último mensaje—. _En mi caso sí sé quién eres es por mera casualidad._

Negó con su cabeza y la tapó con su almohada para ahogar su grito. Pero entonces otra noticia apareció en el televisor. Una que le llamó la atención después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.

— _Dentro de estas noticias toca destacar que el mismo grupo ha hecho una advertencia a la compañía Zia junto a la familia Yukishiro. También, dieron su último aviso al presidente que se opuso a renunciar a su cargo y cerrar las ultimas instalaciones donde se experimentaba con productos nuevos. La policía ha encontrado señas particulares gracias a testigos. E incluso un distintivo con el que la policía confirmó como una firma o un nuevo asesino. El código es «Escarlata», lo cual ayudará a las autoridades a agrupar todas las victimas contra esta red._

— _El lunes pasado hablamos con un testigo que se ha quedado en anonimato para su seguridad, que ha jurado que las personas que atentaron con la vida de civiles en este centro comercial, a mis espaldas, portaban ese símbolo, una E, en la manga de su uniforme. Lo pudo ver mientras era víctima de uno de los ataques brutales del grupo mientras la confundían con otra mujer. Por otra parte, debemos destacar que se ha ofrecido una recompensa de diez mil dólares o negociable a la persona que tenga informes sobre las identidades de…_

Apago el televisor y se quedó en silencio, con rostro pálido. ¿Ataque brutal? ¿Testigo del centro comercial? ¿Mientras era confundida con otra mujer?

—Mierda… —gruñó tapándose la cara y rodándose en la cama hasta quedar pegada contra la pared, sintiéndose traicionada y acabada por los idiotas del noticiario—… Anonimato para mi seguridad. ¡Sí, claro, como si no me hubieran acabado de describir con lo que sucedió! Ahora vendrán por mí —se lamentó acorrucándose en sus cobijas.

—¿Pasa algo?

Alertada se alejó de la pared, de donde esa voz masculina, profunda con un toque rasposo al final había salido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? Pensé que nos comunicábamos con notitas… —tartamudeó sin creer que el sujeto se atreviera a hablarle por ese medio. Y, aunque ese no era el momento murió derretida con su voz.

—Te escribí y tardaste mucho en responder.

¡¿Y qué quería?! ¿Que tal y había ido al baño u otra cosa? ¡¿Por qué tenía que asumir que algo le pasaba?! Como si fuera a contarle. A un extraño que ni le ayudaría a salir de donde se había metido.

—Bueno —comenzó acercándose a la pared otra vez. Solo le diría porque le estaba rogando—. Trabajo en este centro comercial, donde unos hombres extraños se metieron a —¿Qué… que? ¡¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo?! ¡Mierda!

Diez minutos después…

—Y entonces la policía me prometió no decir nada, mantenerme en anonimato y bajo protección. Por las señas particulares que les di… —Ay, no. Alguien necesitaba callarla. Seguía hablando como si se tratara de Misao a la que tenía enfrente y no podía parar—. Y ahora en las noticias, aunque no dijeron mi nombre dieron una información de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —El hombre había guardado silencio hasta ese punto.

Incluso durante su deshago le había escuchado caballerosamente, recargarse en la pared después de levantar la cortina de su lado de la habitación para oírse mejor.

—Bueno, ellos no tocaron a nadie, ni hablaron con nadie directamente solo conmigo y en el televisor acaban de dar esa gran pieza de información. Ahora no sé qué haré, tendré que mudarme de país, cambiarme de nombre o perderme en el océano o algo —Se tapó el rostro con desesperación. En serio, no sabía a donde iría.

—No creo que algo pase —musitó el otro con voz pasiva—. Mientras no vuelvas a toparte con ellos, no creo que se preocupen mucho por saber quién eres. Es decir, solo mira donde vivimos.

Ojalá y así fuera. Había oído de tantas venganzas contra testigos protegidos que hasta el nombre le daba risa.

—¡Es que no es así de fácil! —Exclamó un poco molesta. Como era ella y no era él, daba igual, ¿cierto? Subestimaba el poder de la maldad—. Ellos me vieron la cara. Ellos seguramente saben de antemano quien soy.

Hubo un silencio largo del otro lado de la pared. El que entendió gracias a su nivel de histeria. Los hombres no aguantaban bajo presión y solo ignoraban a las mujeres cuando se quejaban, era comprensible que le desesperaba si lo primero que ese hombre oía de ella eran puras quejas.

—¿Qué es lo que viste en ellos? —Preguntó el hombre por fin.

Se volvió a levantar, sorprendida de que regresara a hablarle. Aun así, sin conocerlo, agradecía que estuviera en un momento tan frustrante. Pues no tenía a nadie más y tampoco quería preocupar a su padre, cuando aún se seguía recuperando de su última enfermedad. A veces pensaba que era más sano decirle a alguien que no conocías sobre tus penas, porque así, no tenían que criticarte y si lo hacían… eran solo criticas fuera de lugar.

—Solo sus uniformes —Recargó la barbilla en la unión de sus manos que permaneció en el tope de sus rodillas flexionadas—. Tenían una 'e' mayúscula en la manga. Discutían y aproveche para poner atención a algunos de los detalles.

—Entonces, no solo por eso vendrán por ti. Si es lo que piensas —su voz parecía tratar de calmarla, asegurándole algo que era incierto.

En la realidad no importaba si vivía en un barrio de mala muerte, si era pobre o era rica, inteligente, boba, fea o bonita. Había cooperado con las autoridades y nada de eso importara cuando se trataba de 'deshacerse' de los testigos. Aunque no hubiera más cosas relevantes que decir.

—Sus ojos —masculló sin animo, sobando sus muñecas y observando su tarea en la libreta—. También vi el color de ojos de ambas personas. Del primero, que solo seguía ordenes, eran castaños, un poco alegres sin tener que ser así su personalidad. Pero el segundo…

Titubeó. Le diría que estaba loca que había perdido la razón o que se seguía aferrando al pasado si le contaba. Esta loca historia de amor frustrado. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer si no tenía como explicar el impacto que habían tenido en ella?

—Eran semejantes a los ojos de una persona en mi pasado, de alguien a quien… —aclaró su garganta cuando su fonación se entrecortó por el sentimiento de su recuerdo, sorprendiéndola cuando ocurrió—. Es decir, se parecían mucho.

—Ah, eso se llama _dejavu_ —rio el otro con suavidad—. Pero hablando en serio, creo que debes tranquilizarte, esas personas seguro no saben tu nombre ni dónde encontrarte. Lo más sabio seria cambiar de empleo, ¿no crees? Prepararte y aspirar a un puesto diferente.

No estaba convencida, pero por el momento parecía ser lo más seguro. Ella se había convertido en una de esas personas que enfrentaba los obstáculos desde que la vida le había arrebatado lo más preciado, acabando con sus sueños. Por eso, desidia nunca más ser la misma antes de huir de sus problemas.

—Perdón por molestarte, —Y en verdad lo sentía— no te conozco y fue un arranque hablarte de todo esto —¡Por los cielos, ya estaba paranoica y lo había hecho cómplice!

Se talló la cara pateando sus libretas hasta tirarlas de la cama, ya no estaba de humor, no tenía la concentración intacta para continuar con su vida académica.

El hombre resopló—. Fui yo el que preguntó. Así que no te disculpes, ¿quieres? Solo confía en mí. Nada pasará.

Vaya que se había equivocado, o al menos eso parecía por el momento. Empezar peleando por un hoyo y terminar contándole algo que le preocupaba a ese hombre. Incluso se sentía reconfortada con la seguridad de fantasía que le ofrecía, casi y le creía. Era extraño, pero de cierta manera, aunque aún estaba angustiada se sentía más ligera.

—Creo que iré a dormir, mañana taparé el hoyo para arreglar el asunto —Kaoru tomó sus cobijas y se recargó en la pared a pesar de lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso… quería seguir hablando con esa persona?

La verdad era que en esos momentos no quería estar sola.

—Si quieres… —pausó el que vivía del otro lado—… .am, puedes dejarlo pendiente para después. Si es que esos hombres vienen y entran a tu casa a la fuerza para asesinarte podré escuchar si este hueco sigue existiendo. Al menos para hacerte un buen funeral.

Kaoru se echó a reír y se acorrucó en sus cobijas, a pesar de la fría pared en su espalda. Ese hombre estaba siendo muy considerado, incluso pensó en pedirle nuevamente su teléfono o hasta invitarlo a su casa, pero la verdad era que no estaba lista para socializar con nadie a pesar de morir por conocerlo. Acción que seguro eran más que deseos de no sentirse sola.

—Ódiame un poco, _¡por favor!_ —Ironizó Kaoru negando con su cabeza, pero aun con una sonrisa—. No pensé que un orificio en la pared tuviera tantas consecuencias negativas.

—Te odio, por eso y una que otra cosa más… pero bueno, eso no me impide preocuparme por ti. Lo demás son asuntos que se quedan pendientes para después…

Lo interpretó como si estuviera bromeando, solo le agradecía seguir hablando con ella. No dejarla caer.

—Bueno, deberías entonces empezar por preguntar qué es lo que me gusta, así tendrás todo listo —bromeó ella sintiendo como sus miedos se iban aligerando, mientras un calor en sus mejillas apareció.

—Mujer, yo solo iba a llamar al número de emergencias. No te emociones —Tambio rio —. Pero bueno, empecemos por preguntar cuál es tu color favorito…Y, de ahí podremos explicar muchas cosas.

—Escarlata…

—Vaya que eres una sádica, me gusta…

La de ojos azules se echó a reír y poco a poco, entre más platicas, pudo sentirse cómoda lo suficiente como para también preguntar un poco sobre él. Al menos hasta cuando se quedó dormida… ¡por idiota! Cielos, ¡¿cómo había podido quedarse dormida dejándolo hablar solo?! Quería echarse al piso y llorar.

 **II**

Misao Makimachi llegó a su departamento arrastrando su maleta, azotando la puerta y arrojando las llaves en la mesa de la cocina. Bostezó y cogió un vaso de jugo que en seguida lavó para no dejarle más trabajo a su compañera de cuarto para cuando llegara del…

Esperen.

Sigilosamente, observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la cama que estaba pegada contra la pared de la sala, los cajones organizados con la ropa de su amiga, su escritorio de tareas donde alguna vez había estado la televisión y el pequeño silloncito donde había estado el de la sala. Confundida, caminó hasta estar en medio de eso que parecía una nueva habitación. Todo estaba organizado y limpio, lo que descartaba que Kaoru planeaba mudarse y solo estaba sacando sus cosas.

La cortina blanca que había dejado en la pared para cubrir _un incidente_ , había sido remplazada con cuadro de madera que se semejaba a una puerta miniatura. Era bastante intriga, que, con esas descripciones quería saber qué estaba pasando. Curiosa, abrió la puerta del que había sido cuarto de su amiga, encontrando una mini sala donde se habían movido todos los sillones, el pequeño bar y hasta la televisión. En una mesita larga se habían puesto sus golosinas favoritas y algunas botellas de agua junto a una planta nueva.

Pestañeó varias veces tallando sus parpados; estaba observando los detalles de los nuevos arreglos tratando de descubrir el motivo, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—¿Kaoru? —La llamó, saliendo del cuarto para encontrarla y preguntar qué rayos estaba pasando. Era consciente de que hacia algunos días le había dicho que solo se quedaría a dormir una noche con Aoshi, que había mentido y que en realidad se había quedo ahí por casi una semana. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente como para que se hicieran esos cambios sin ser notificados.

—¿Sí? —Contestó la recién llegada, sacando de una bolsa de plástico sus útiles escolares y de otra algunas compras para hacer la comida.

Misoa se adelantó.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tus cosas están aquí y no allá?

—No tiene nada de malo, tú dijiste: «Escoge una habitación» —le recordó imitando su voz—. Y aunque fui indecisa la escogí. Así que con tu permiso… tengo cosas que hacer antes de entrar al trabajo.

Observó a su amiga dirigirse a la cama sacando su lápiz y algunas hojas blancas, doblándolas y metiéndolas en esa nueva puertita de madera que estaba en la pared, mientras hojeaba un libro de la escuela y subrayaba como si nada estuviera pasando.

Algo estaba mal con ella. ¿Acaso esa nueva puertita era una caja fuerte de la que tenia que enterarse?

—Hasta hoy regresé … porque Aoshi se ha portado extraño —comenzó Misao esperando que ese asunto llamara la atención de su amiga que lucía distante—. Quise estar con él porque no quería que me pusiera el cuerno, pero algo más extraño sucedió.

Para este punto Kaoru alzó la mirada, dejando de escribir. Sus ojos eran fríos y ese brillo que juró haber visto al entrar había desaparecido.

—Hace meses que te sientes así con él, ¿no? —Preguntó Kaoru hasta que su amiga asintió cediéndole la razón—. Entonces, si tanto dudas y él tanto esconde, ¿por qué insistes? Ya no hay confianza, Misao. Por mucho que te quejes, todo se resumen a tu decisión. Si te gusta estar así o si arreglaras las cosas. Con mi experiencia lo aprendí, nunca es bueno mentir, pero tampoco conformarte y quedarte como «la que siempre espera». Sal de tu zona de confort.

Su amiga, Kaoru, siempre había sido demasiado enérgica en cuanto a las relaciones. A decir verdad, creía que no estaba satisfecha ni siquiera con su vida y que en todos buscaba el retrato de su primer amor al que nadie jamás podría asemejársele. Lo podía deducir, con tan solo recordar todas sus relaciones fallidas que dejo, que le desinteresaron o en las que los chicos no fueron suficiente como para hacerla olvidar.

Estaba mal, hería a las personas con sus recuerdos y su pasado, por eso Kaoru Kamiya desistía en socializar para evitar imponer pena en alguien que no lo merecía. Porque siempre era ella. No había logrado sanar y necesitaba dejar su pasado para tener una vida más clara y sin tanto reproche de su parte y…lo sabía. Pero, eso jamás le quitaría los buenos consejos, las palabras adecuadas y su punto de vista parcial, sin tener que orillarse a su lado solo porque era su amiga.

Si tenía un defecto era que debía dejar ir de una vez el recuerdo de Kenshin.

—No es para que me hables así —se quejó Misao para no perder la costumbre. No obstante, esta vez en verdad no apreciaba la parcialidad de su amiga en un asunto que le interesaba—. ¿Qué no puedes ser más considerada con algo que me importa? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar tu amargura aun lado y piensas en mí? —Quiso retractarse en seguida, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ellas nunca peleaban, solo cuando se trataba de Shinomori.

—Perdóname por decirte la verdad, amiga. En cuanto a tu argumento… —Kaoru se levantó, tomó su computador y su mochila—. Él siempre te miente, te oculta cosas y tú lo permites, así que no puedo fingir felicidad por lo que haces. En mi opinión, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Todo depende de ti.

Y así fue como su amiga salió del departamento. Con sentimientos heridos por un tema que siempre se prestaba a rivalidad entre ellas. Los hombres. Tanto como la intriga que rodeaba a Aoshi y el recuerdo insuperable de Kenshin.

Misao se sentó en la cama de su amiga y suspiró. Si tan solo Kaoru fuera la misma chica feliz y animada de antes estaba segura que no sufriría en silencio. Dejaría de aferrarse a algo que ya debería ser un grato y mal recuerdo y dejarlo ir. Abrir las puertas a gente nueva, personas que le devolverían una sonrisa y la blancura de sus días. Entonces, serían las mejores amigas locas de siempre, cómplices de todo… y no las mejores amigas sin nada que compartir.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera ganarle a ese maldito recuerdo del pelirrojo cabeza de tomate.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta pequeña de madera en la pared, preguntándose qué había hecho con el hueco y que guardaba ahí.

 **III**

Después de haberlo meditado, Misao abrió la puerta de la dirección que Aoshi le había indicado que fuera, los pisos tapizados de una alfombra delicada y los floreros contemporáneos en las mesas de mármol contradecían los orígenes de Aoshi Shinomori. Alrededor, había pinturas y arte que solo encontraba en museos, y, aunque la casa era pequeña y a las orillas de la playa, bien se categorizaba como una mansión por la calidad.

Dejó las llaves que su novio había metido en su mochila junto a una nota y entró al estudio donde se le había indicado ir. Kaoru la mataría por dejarse engañar nuevamente y caer en las garras de un hombre mentiroso que no la merecía, según ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a Shinomori y estaba dispuesta a dejar de quejarse como su amiga se lo había reclamado y enmendar sus errores para superar los obstáculos que los alejaban. Pues no quería perderlo. No… no cometería el mismo error que Kaoru había cometido hace años y que le había destruido el alma.

Guiada por los susurros masculinos de un par de hombres, empujó la puerta, atravesando con cuidado, temerosa de haber interrumpido. Suspiró y les dio la cara, avergonzada, pero sin arrepentimiento de haber entrado sin tocar. Ambos hombres se habían quedado callados. Aoshi la miraba de reojo sin moverse de esa silla de cuero, y ese otro hombre joven cuyo gorro de la sudadera cubría se cabeza, seguía sosteniendo la grabadora en frente de su novio a pesar de haberla pausado al verla.

—Podemos hablar en otro momento, si eso quiere, jefe —resopló el de ojos azules observando como su novia se reusaba a abandonar la habitación. Después de todo él la había citado en ese lugar.

—No —soltó el otro recorriendo su silla para ignorar y no voltear hacia la figura delgada de la chica que se recargaba en la puerta—. Tu novia puede esperar. Tus asuntos personales no tienen por qué interferir con mi tiempo —Fue contundente, girando la cinta de la grabadora en su dedo índice para volver a sujetarla dispuesto a seguir grabando.

No tuvo de otra más que disculparse con Misao explicándole que había llegado en un momento inesperado y que por favor fuera paciente y lo esperara en la cocina donde podía comer lo que quisiera. Solo así terminaría sus asuntos a tiempo para arreglar lo que más le interesaba de la relación.

Aunque sintió un nudo en su garganta y un ardor en ella que era insoportable, asintió retrocediendo a la salida sin nada más que objetar, mirando esos ojos dorados que se habían desviado a su dirección sin ningún interés entre las sombras de su cara. Unos ojos que ella en algún rincón de su mente quiso reconocer. Pero, por algún motivo no pudo por su frialdad. Pensativa, salió del cuarto, asegurándose de tomar sus cosas y salir de puntillas de esa residencia en la que según Aoshi… tenía mucho que explicarle. Algún día… no muy cercano.

Al cruzar por el estacionamiento, observó varios carros negros con vidrios totalmente oscuros. Tan extraños y hasta un punto extravagantes para lo que supuestamente era el salario de Aoshi en su empleo en el…. Era decir… ¡no! Agitó su cabeza, se tapó la boca y caminó con más prisa, observando a los lados con paranoia. ¿Cuándo diablos habían hablado de su empleo? ¿Cuándo la había llevado a otra parte que no fuera ese departamento escondido afuera de la ciudad?

¿Qué tal si era un mafioso famoso peligroso? ¿O un delincuente buscado por agencias especiales o algo así?

Se talló su cara y sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a un taxi, pero la señal de su teléfono estaba restringida. Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió caminando hasta salir de los territorios de esa casa, buscando ayuda que no fuera la de los jardineros y guardias que la miraban sospechosamente y listos para cualquier cosa.

Aunque presintió algo peor, hubo una razón por la que ninguno de esos hombres fue capaz de detenerla. Y, suponía que esa razón era ni más ni menos que Aoshi Shinomori o el jefe ese de la grabadora.

Distraída, alucinada y asustadiza, corrió hasta llegar a la carretera más cercana o hasta donde su teléfono obtuvo señal. Meditando en el asunto y en las preguntas que se había hecho con anterioridad. ¿Era capaz de averiguar más sobre su novio? ¿O simplemente dejarlo sin tomarse la necesidad de averiguar nada?

 **III**

Misao había llegado hacía horas, un poco pálida y encerrándose en su habitación, saliendo esporádicamente, sin hablarle una sola palabra. Aunque quiso preguntarle qué había ocurrido prefirió coger su libro de literatura para seguir haciendo su tarea. Ya que normalmente cuando tenían peleas de este tipo lo mejor era retroceder un poco para darle su espacio.

Miró hacia abajo observando el papel que había doblado y había estado por meter a la pared, exactamente cuando su amiga volvió a salir solo por un vaso de agua. En realidad, había cambiado mucho, y no era piedad o auto compasión lo que sentía al aceptarlo, simplemente evidenciaba lo que ahora la mantenía de pie y la distraía continuamente. Su actitud cortante y distante, la había mantenido alejada de muchas personas y su insipidez por las cosas la había salvaguardado de los encantos masculinos. Porque en su interior no necesitaba nada más. No quería sufrir por amor una segunda vez sabiendo que esta la destruiría por completo.

Suspiró y prosiguió para meter el papel en la puertita de la pared, pero fue detenida por la mano de su vecino, quien la sujetó de la muñeca con tal de que no la retirara. Asustada, se alejó cerrando enseguida la puerta de la pared y posándose enfrente de ella.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —Exclamó respirando agitadamente y tocándose el pecho, visualizándose en su mente como la típica víctima de un ataque de zombis en las películas.

Acto seguido, sintió las pulsaciones detrás en su espalda cuando el chico tocó la superficie de madera.

—Hey, abre la puerta —la llamó insistiendo.

Nerviosa, miró a los lados para que su amiga no se alertara y recorrió la larga cortina que había puesto alrededor de su cama que serviría como pared para lograr más privacidad. Una vez hecho esto abrió la puerta y recibió la nota que la mano seguía estirando.

—¿Quieres hablar o escribiremos? —Preguntó ella.

—Hablemos, se me ha terminado el papel y no quiero tomar ventaja de tu vida académica.

Era un tonto, pensó. Pero le dio igual y se sentó contra la pared, donde las últimas noches había estado platicando con él. Y, la cual le comenzaba a causar dolor de espalda.

—Es genial que casi tengamos los mismos horarios, ¿no crees? —Dijo ella. Aunque no siempre tenían esa suerte. Si acaso concordaban tres o cuatro días a la semana, pero eso no les impedía recibir y mandarse recados.

—Sí, al menos le doy garcias a tu vida antisocial.

Sonrió ella, sin tomar ofensa de lo que se hablaban. Las últimas veces había notado que todo lo que decía era bromeando y bueno, ella le había cogido el ritmo.

—¿De que quieres hablara? ¿No tienes amigos, así como yo? —Preguntó Kaoru riendo.

Para ella ese ya no era asunto por el que debía sentirse mal. Era una decisión, mas no una desgracia.

—Los tengo. Pero también es entretenido ayudar a alguien que no los tiene y que solo habla con la pared —bromeó y aunque no hubo risas el tono de su voz lo delataba.

—Bueno, no necesito de nadie —lo dijo sinceramente y risueña, simplemente quería darle a conocer su punto de vista—. Estoy mejor sola, creo.

—Eso crees… —murmuró él aclarando su voz—. Solo lo dices porque no tienes a las personas indicadas en tu vida aún.

Kaoru echó su cabeza hacia atrás. En realidad, no quería discutir algo que siempre era un tema de conversación que se volvía en discusión con su padre. Un tema con el que era criticada y señala hasta por su mejor amiga. En serio no lo necesitaba ni _de la pared_.

—No veo la necesidad de ser herido por alguien más. En la actualidad, con solo saber que alguien que aprecio es feliz me es suficiente y me quitan las ganas de inmiscuirme en su camino. Por eso, estoy conforme conmigo misma; si estoy sola o no, no es un impedimento para que siga mi vida. Es así de sencillo.

—Por eso te alejas de todos. Alguien te hirió o fue lo contrario…

Resopló un poco provocada, recordando su pasado, el que precisamente había querido evitar con esta persona. No le agradaba ser reprendida o cuestionada por alguien que no tenía derecho. Nadie lo tenía.

—Sí. No quiero a nadie a mi alrededor. He vivido lo suficiente como para decir que he tenido una vida completa —mintió, pero en verdad quiso que fuera realidad—. Así que los demás salen sobrando.

—¿Y qué hay del amor? No creo que te quedes así toda la vida. Necesitas encontrarlo para 'sentir' que sigues viva. Ya sea dolor o alegría. Lo necesitas.

—Ya no me importa, —Agachó la mirada y dibujó el nombre de la primera persona de la que se enamoró en el colchón—. Lo experimente, no me gustó como acabe…. Ah, el punto es que no es para mí, nadie es para mí. —No merecía a nadie después de lo que había hecho.

—Ah…

Se quedó en silencio esperando otra respuesta, pero ya no recibió nada. Se hincó y asomó en el hoyo en el que ya no había visto por días. Observando la espalda desnuda del hombre retractándose hacia su cama.

¿Acaso ya no le diría nada?

—¡Oye! —le gritó ella metiendo la mano para que volviera.

—¿Qué? —Fue su débil respuesta después de recostarse en su cama.

¿Cómo qué? ¡No la dejaría ahí sin nada de qué hablar después de que el sueño se le había quitado al ver esa espalda bien esculpida y delgada! ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

—¡Hazme caso! ¡No me dejes «en visto»! —Le reclamó haciéndolo reír.

Esté se volvió a poner de pie y se acercó nuevamente. Provocando un leve sonrojo en Kaoru al mostrar su dorso desnudo y marcado en esa pequeña ventana que por esos instantes quiso romper y ampliar para tener mejor visión.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? —Murmuró el hombre hincándose antes la pequeña abertura mostrando solo parte de su pecho y su cuello.

Ella tragó con dificultad. No tenía idea de lo que haría o lo que estaba por venir. Tampoco quería prestarse a juegos ridículos que al final no le servirían para nada. Si hablaba con él era por mera curiosidad nada más. Y…. ¡no estaba coqueteando, aunque su conciencia venía diciéndolo desde hace días!

—Aja… —¡¿Qué?! Ese 'aja' había salido por si solo y sin permiso. Y, aunque tensó la mano y quiso retractarse por la sorpresa de sus propias acciones, el joven no la dejo.

La tomó entre la suya, acariciándola suavemente, de una forma sutil y reconfortante que alivió su interior. Tocó sus dedos y su palma de un solo roce con su pulgar, mandando sensaciones que vinculó con algún suceso que tal vez antes había vivido. Entonces, alzó solo un poco la mano, besando su meñique, para liberarla después de que sus labios hubiesen acariciando su piel.

Ella se quedó congelada, con la mano aun en el mismo sitio, con rostro pálido y labios separados. Con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente cuando su mente conecto no solo esa voz con alguien en su pasado, sino esas manos, ese tacto… todo lo que le hacía sentir con un solo roce. Todos esos sentimientos que pensó habían muerto con el recuerdo de lo más bello para ella. Ese era… él era…

Él se sonrió con melancolía desde su habitación, mirando la mano blanca que aun seguía en el lugar donde la había abandonado, pensando que probablemente su dueña estaba teniendo otro dejavu—. Siempre… necesitaras de estos sentimientos.

Continuará….

* * *

Notas de autor: Hay errores de gramatica, asi que disculpen.


End file.
